Forgive me!
by Serene Flassion
Summary: Hibiya made Momo mad once again and this time he actually felt sorry but doesn't know how to say it to her directly. Luckily Ene and Shintaro is there to help him out, but with Ene around, Hibiya know that this won't end well for him.


**(HibiMomo is one of my OTPs and it hits me hard, as well as SetoMary /cries/ Oh well, I will create a story for SetoMary later. From now on, enjoy this crappy story between this two kawaii characters /gross sobbing/)**

* * *

"Baka Hibiya!", Momo shouted as she ran out, clinging her phone close to her chest. Hibiya blinked twice then laid back to the sofa, sighing, _'She keeps on over-reacting to certain things...can't believe it...'_. "Oh my my ~ That's not nice to treat a young lady like that, little Hibiya ~", that sarcasm belong, not other than, Kano Shuuya, grinning like a cat, "What did you two fight this time ~ ?". Hibiya scratch the back of his head and replied, "Remember that weird-turtle shaped phone strap the she bought few days ago..? I kind of...ruined it...I was just minding my own business, not knowing _she _suddenly hug me from behind. She didn't even see I was holding a glass of water so I accidentally spill it on the table, where her phone was on. Luckily it didn't cover its beneath but enough to soak her phone strap...so she got mad and all and ran out". Kano can't help it, he let out his laughter, this is too funny for him to handle, "Hahahaha! That Kisaragi, she even have a weird taste in accessories!". "Don't even mentioning what she's wearing and usually order...", Hibiya frowned, earning a pat from Kano. "Don't worry she will eventually come back! But you both better apologized because leader here doesn't like members not getting along with each other ~", said Kano as he ran off. "Ah geez!", Hibiya throw a magazine across the room and it hit Shintaro right in the face, "Uwaahh!". "O-Older Kisaragi!? H-Hey, are you okay!?", Hibiya begin to panicked

Shintaro waved his hand in front of his face while the other one cover his head from the blow, "I-I'm okay, I'm okay. Didn't you could throw really harsh though that it hurts...". "A-Ah, I see...", Hibiya sat back to his place, leaving enough space for Shintaro to sit next to him, "Why are you here anyways?". "Well I was killing time by visiting here, but with Momo suddenly running away from me and here, you could think of other reason why I'm here...", said Shintaro with a weak laugh. "I soak her phone strap by an accident...but it was her fault that she hug me out of nowhere without seeing a glass of water in my hand", Hibiya said bluntly. "Really!? That turtle phone strap!?", Shintaro seems rather pleased hearing that, "Thank goodness. I thought she would never get rid of it even though it's only been few days...". _'Older Kisaragi and Aunt seems to be different by appearance but the same as always by the personality...' _, Hibiya smirked, "Though I want to apologized to her for that...Kano she will come back later but wahhh, I don't know what's the proper way to say it to her because she's really hot-headed...". "Hibiya! Hibiya!", a voice from Shintaro's phone, it's Ene, "I know! I know! I know what little sister wants from Hibiya!". "Ene!? Since when did you get in here!?", Shintaro shouted but Ene replied it with a 'secret ~'.

"Be quiet please, Older Kisaragi!" "Hey! Wha-!?", Hibiya grabbed the phone from Shintaro's grip, "Really, Ene!? You're a life saver! What is it that she wants!?". "Ehehehe ~ You see little Hibiya ~ We've talking about this...", the rest of conversation, Hibiya was frozen in his place, letting the phone slip through his fingers pace by pace, "..So that's what she's been wanting to see!". "N-No...that's impossible!...I'm not doing it!", Hibiya shook his head furiously. "But ~ it's the only way to convince little sister to actually forgive you ~", Ene pouted. Hibiya paused for a bit, "Alright fine, I will do it... Older Kisaragi, please help me with this". "You really are serious about doing this...", Shintaro sighed.

**'Few Hours Later'**

Momo came back with an exhausted face. Once again she used her ability so she have been doing early evening exercise by running away from her fans who try to chase her for autographs and pictures. Stumbled across the hideout, she remember what happened this afternoon and actually felt guilty about it, "I should apologized to Hibiya...he's right though, it is just a phone strap...I can buy a new one tomorrow". She shouted out, 'I'm back!', and opened the door revealing her brother and Ene who's smirking through the phone screen, "Little Sister! Welcome back! You're just in time!" "Please understand that this is what Ene wants to do, Momo..." "Hehe, silly master and his actions! Now on with the show!" . "B-Big brother? Ene? What-!?", Momo's eyes widened when Shintaro step to the side a little, revealing Hibiya in some kind outfit that looks a lot like her idol dress but with short and the top was in long-sleeved in blue and white color instead of yellow and orange, "Hibiya!?". _'I'm already regretting this..'_, Hibiya gulped down and shouted out with a smile, "My name is Amamiya Hibiya! The 8th member of the Blindfold Gang! Momo is my number one idol and inspiration! Probably someday, I would also be like her, share my words to the world! Now, **focus on me and say it, what's your true thoughts?".**

Shintaro and Ene didn't thought that Hibiya would use his eye ability in this point but go along with it. After that, Hibiya buried his face in his hands, saying, "Is this enough to ask for forgiveness..?". A sudden hug from Momo was confirmed that he's forgiven, "Aww, Hibiya you're so sweet as a kid! Doing this sort of thing just to avoid me hating you! You're such a kid ~ !". "S-Shut up!", Hibiya's face was flushed pure red, "I'm doing this because for the sake of my pride!". "Hehehe ~ As a kid that is!" "S-Shut up!", two of them shrug off each other. "Ahahaha! They have finally made up, Master!", Ene bounced around the screen. Shintaro look away, "Hmph..yeah I guess". Behind that plain face that Shintaro had on, he's secretly glad that those getting well and once out of their side, he smirked, "Wah ~ Master looks like a bad guy! Scary ~~ !" "Shut up, Ene!". "Older Kisaragi! Help me!", Hibiya struggle to get away from Momo. "Erm, probably later..." "Don't leave me here with her!", Hibiya ends up suffocating in the hug, _'...At least we both actually apologized...'_.

* * *

**(I have no idea how Hibiya's eye ability works actually...anyways see ya'! *poof*)**


End file.
